El brillo de las Estrellas
by Prince of sweet sorrow
Summary: Regina es una Importante Cantante internacional con una larga Carrera en sus espaldas, Emma Swan una Joven Cantante que es nueva en la industria. No Tienen nada en comun, mas que la Nacionalidad y su amor por la musica. o bueno eso creian hasta que se conocen.


-¿y será cierto esto? Quizá sea una mentira muy elaborada—

Volvió a insistir el hombre de barba y rasgos afilados con un gesto de autosuficiencia y galantería que Emma ya a estas alturas del partido comenzaba a encontrar asfixiantes.

-como ya te dije hace tres minutos, no tengo ninguna idea—

Contesto La rubia mientras se limitaba a encogerse de hombros. Killian volteo a ver a las demás personalidades que se encontraban en aquella habitación y todos negaron con la cabeza. Eso le dio ánimo de seguir al hombre.

-es que piénsenlo, una personalidad como ella JAMAS se dignaría a pisar un escenario con artistas de un nivel "más bajo" según los conceptos que tiene la gente como ella. Ella como cualquier otra artista internacional está acostumbrada a los mejores escenarios del mundo, llenarlos de gente hasta reventar, ser grabada en todo su esplendor y llenarse los bolsillos de oro y dicho sea de paso las alabanzas de todo el mundo—

-oye que te pasa—intervino otro hombre de cabello oscuro con barba, solo que un poco mas bonachón mientras se levantaba de su silla un poco molesto—este escenario que estamos a punto de pisar, es el más glorioso recinto de nuestro país ten un poco mas de respeto—

Emma alzo las cejas con algo de asombro, reconocía al sujeto, Bealfire era un conocido cantante de trova con cierto talento, pero más conocido por su aspecto desaliñado, su barba descuidada y su famosa dependencia a la marihuana y la vida bohemia. Así que para Emma era toda una sorpresa que se alzara en pos de algo "políticamente correcto" como el patriotismo y su recién mostrada protección hacia los "escenarios sagrados"

-no me salgas tan puritano Neal, ¿un porrito?—

Contraataco Killian en tono burlón ganándose un "idiota" por parte de Neal.

-Neal está en lo cierto, se te olvida que no es cualquier evento, todos los de aquí hemos sido invitados para cantar con la sinfónica nacional por algo, y es que nuestro talento nos respalda, quizá no somos artistas internacionales pero somos los mejores de nuestro país—

-no sean amargados, ¿sí? Solo digo que no vendrá, ya debería estar aquí y ¿la ven por algún lado? No, verdad—

Continuo Killian con su discurso, Emma miro a los demás que comenzaban a enfadarse, Para ella que era una recién estrenada cantante, ese tipo de cosas carecían de importancia, solo estaba ahí porque la sinfónica Nacional le había dado la oportunidad a ella y a los cantantes que ahora estaban discutiendo, de tocar juntos en un evento único hasta ahora. El poder cantar sus canciones acompañadas de una orquesta de esa envergadura. En el festival nacional de arte en el país era una extraordinaria oportunidad para ella que su primer álbum independiente había sido con mucho sacrificio, ayudada por amigos que editaban en una computadora, o a veces le prestaban un estudio unas pocas horas. Un trabajo un tanto poco profesional como tal. Pero que donde imprimió en el todo su corazón . y el resultado era que había sido invitada a demasiados eventos alrededor del país, siendo este el más importante.

Pero para un cantante de Pop como killian que podría considerarse un tanto plástico, la fama y los reflectores era lo más importante. El hecho de que la famosa, admiradísima y queridísima de la crítica Regina Mills hubiese confirmado su asistencia a tal evento era la razón más importante para el. y quería ver con sus propios ojos como tal monstruo de la música descendía ante ellos pobres mortales. Decidió apagar la bronca que estaba amenazando con estallar en todos los participantes.

-si Regina Mills asiste al evento, que según, ella ya estaba más que confirmada, dudo mucho que quisiera compartir el cuarto con nosotros, es mas es más seguro que la sinfónica le haya preparado un camerino especial con toda la comodidad. No creo que la veamos ni tengamos contacto con ella y solo la veremos dar su presentación y se irá a otro evento donde seguira encantando y convirtiéndose en la ama del mundo si sigue a este paso. –

-creo que tiene razón la rubia—

Los demás asintieron y se callaron pensando que ellos nada tendrían que ver con Regina más que la nacionalidad. Y el amor por la música. Regina era una combinación de extraordinarias dotes artísticas que culmino en una historia de éxitos y logros que ningún australiano lograría jamás, solo muy pocos en la historia habían logrado lo que tenía la cantante en su poder. Alguien así jamás se dignaría a compartir camerino con ellos…

-siento llegar tarde— se escucho una potente voz ronca algo apurada, siendo ahogada por una multitud de gritos a sus espaldas, mientras unos hombres fortachones se encargaban de detener a la enloquecida gente. –Había llegado hace cuarenta minutos de hecho, pero la gente acorralo el vehículo, les pido una disculpa—

Regina Mills paso rápidamente junto con representante. Mientras los demás cantantes se miraban unos a otros sin poder creerlo. Nadie se atrevía a hablar, hasta que Killian soltó una sonrisa que a emma le pareció bastante forzada.

-no te preocupes dulzura, todos hemos pasado por eso. Es lo más natural, soy killian por cierto—

Regina se abrió el cierre de la chamarra, paso de largo a Killian ignorándolo dicho sea de paso, mientras se disponía a tomar una de las sillas libres. Pero la voz de su representante la detuvo.

-ah, no, no Regina, he conseguido que los directivos te preparen un camerino especial para ti, con todas las comodidades.—

La Morena mujer se quedo con la mano en el aire sosteniendo su chamarra que se disponía a aventar a la silla mientras miraba a su representante con neutralidad. Emma alzo una ceja de burla hacia sus colegas que la miraban como si fuera una profeta. Regina tomo su chamarra y se volteo hacia ellos.

-díganme algo, ¿alguno de ustedes tiene lepra, o alguna enfermedad contagiosa por el aire, un virus o algo? –

-¡que! ¡Claro que no!—exclamo indignado Neal, mientras los demás taladraban a Regina con mirada asesina. Esta los ignoro completamente y se volteo hacia su asistente.

-¿oíste Sídney? No veo razones para no compartir el camerino con ellos. Si ellos lo comparten, yo lo compartiré con ellos—

-pero Regina, la sinfónica me lo encargo explícitamente…el nivel que tú tienes—

-aquí vamos otra vez—se quejo la morena mientras se llevaba las manos a los ojos fastidiada, suspiro tratando de calmarse y tomo asiento sin siquiera mirar el gesto dolido de su asistente—si quieres ocupar ese camerino ocúpalo tu, yo ya me senté, y no pienso pararme—

El ambiente de por si tenso de estar con semejante presencia como lo era Regina aumento aun mas. Emma pasaba la mirada como en un juego de tenis mirando primero a Sidney que se encontraba parado con una impecable carpeta, sin despegar los ojos de Regina que sentada miraba la pared fijamente con cierta pereza y gesto aburrido. No fue sorpresa para ella que Sidney terminara por ceder en la silenciosa batalla.

-iré a informar a los encargados del evento que finalmente nos libramos de la multitud de allá afuera—informo el asistente colocando con cuidado el vestido de la noche en una sencilla mesa de centro.

-como si no pudieras hacerlo por teléfono—murmuro Regina con fastidio cruzándose de brazos.

Emma que había alcanzado a escuchar su voz, volteo a ver a la mujer Morena. Seguía con ese mismo Rictus relajado quizá aburrido. Esa no era la careta con la que siempre la había conocido, toda sonrisas, toda alegría, toda voz, toda brillante como un sol alumbrando en un estadio para más de cien mil personas. Era imposible para Emma imaginar que ese saco de carne y huesos tan pequeño fuera capaz de hacer vibrar estadios enteros, hacer que miles de personas corearan sus canciones y gritaran su nombre con locura. Verla ahí tan quieta contrastaba con su imagen todopoderosa y enérgica que mostraba en sus espectáculos.

Regina saco una botella de agua para sofocar un poco la sed que le produjo la loca carrera que emprendió hacia los camerinos. Ella había iniciado su carrera a una temprana edad de diez años cuando su nuevo vecino un niño de trece decidió un día de aburrimiento (es lo que Regina suponía) jugar con ella y descubrió que tenía bastante potencial en la música, su nuevo amigo la invito a formar un dueto. Y para ella fue una buena forma de divertirse y pasar el rato sin saber que eso cambiaria su vida para siempre cuando ambos alcanzaron la fama internacional tres escasos años después. Si, se podría decir que no alcanzo a vivir una vida en un estándar "normal" siempre rodeada por cámaras, siempre atosigada por la prensa, siempre perseguida por las demás personas que enloquecían al verla. ¿Qué era vivir una vida normal? ¿Qué significaba el anonimato? ¿Qué era ser libre? Regina sonrió, la pared no tenía la respuesta a sus preguntas, lo más probable es que nunca jamás conocería las respuestas y mejor Bebió solo un pequeño sorbo ya que pronto saldría a escena y sabía muy bien que no era recomendable empinarse la botella antes de hacerlo. Sintió las miradas taladrarle y volteo a ver a sus colegas. Estos voltearon haciéndose los desentendidos.

Estaban vestidos, maquillados y peinados. Estaban listos. Y el trabajo llamaba.

-disculpa—su pregunta se dirigió a la persona más cercana, una Rubia de chaqueta Roja con la cara tan nerviosa que parecía que iba a directa hacia el matadero, la mujer en cuestión la miro tan sorprendida de que se dirigiera a ella que Regina sintió deseos de Reírse en su cara. –si, te hablo a ti ¿podrías decirme a qué hora tenemos que estar listos?—

\- hace diez minutos, Me llamo Emma por cierto—

Contesto Emma molesta de los malos modos de la cantante. Evidentemente las entrevistas donde pintaban a Regina como una mujer Amable y sencilla eran solo para venderla a ella con una buena Imagen. Esta mujer distaba mucho de las maravillas que decían sobre Regina Mills.

-¡oh vaya! Sostén esto por favor—exclamo Regina depositando su botella de agua en el pecho de Emma, se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraba el vestido, lo saco de su impecable funda.

-wow—exclamo Killian en cuanto vio como Regina se comenzaba a quitar la blusa deportiva con naturalidad dejando ver un sostén negro de encaje cubriendo un par de níveos y perfectos pechos. De la pura sorpresa a Emma se le cayó la botella de Agua que tanto le habían encargado. Y los hombres no sabían ni qué hacer ante tal espectáculo, algunos desviaron la mirada abochornados, la mayoría miraba con morbosidad y lujuria, dos mujeres miraban con envidia a la Morena, pero solo Walsh saco su celular para grabar a Regina que ya iba despojándose de su pantalón dejando un ver el mismo encaje perfecto ahora cubriendo solo un poco de su bien contorneado trasero. Regina estaba ahora solo en ropa Interior a punto de ser Grabada por el popero del momento y Emma comenzó a enojarse.

\- ¿puedes dejar de ser un mono? – pregunto colérica quitándole el celular de las manos.

-oye que te pasa—se defendió walsh tratando de recuperar su teléfono. Pero Emma fue inflexible y lo piso con fuerza provocando que el aparato se rompiera junto con el corazón de su dueño que la miro con reproche.

-¿crees que si te dejo seguir esto no estará por todo el mundo en menos de dos minutos?—

\- no era necesario, mis guardaespaldas le habrían quitado ese celular en un parpadeo, ¿alguien me ayuda con el cierre?—pregunto Regina luciendo ahora un despampanante vestido azul largo, que se abrochaba por la espalda. Emma al percatarse de que algunos hombres estaban literalmente salivando se adelanto como un rayo ante todos y tomo el cierre con decisión. Apoyando a la mujer

\- el probador estaba en el otro cuarto, no era necesario desnudarse aquí—

Regina rio con ganas ante el tono puritano de su compañera

-Si la naturaleza ha creado al hombre y a la mujer desnudos, es imposible que éstos sientan aversión entre sí o tengan vergüenza de aparecer uno ante el otro desnudos— contesto separándose de la mujer y poniéndose los accesorios con una sonrisa irónica.

Emma la miro durante unos instantes con mucha atención ¿Qué tan multifacética podría ser Regina? Hasta hace unos instantes mientras miraba la pared le parecía que estaba profundamente apesumbrada. Y ahora Se exhibía sin reparos y sonreía con perfección. ¿había sido su imaginación? NO, definitivamente era un rostro triste. ¿pero por qué?

-buenas noches muchachos—

-buenas noches—respondieron todos en coro a la mujer que se adentro en el lugar con unos papeles en sus manos. -bien esta todo listo, ya la sinfónica esta en el escenario estamos a punto de empezar, no quiero que se preocupen de nada, los músicos se han aprendido al derecho y al revés sus canciones, todo está bajo control lo que tienen que hacer es salir y hacer lo que saben no se preocupen—la mujer les sonrió encantada mientras los miraba soñadoramente, y era algo irónico que les pidiera tranquilidad ya que parecía ser la única en el recinto que estaba muriendo de nervios bueno ella y Emma - bien….el orden de la lista es el siguiente….—

Emma odiaba su pésima costumbre de quedarse como un champiñón cuando estaba nerviosa, que rayos ¡estaba que se moría por dentro! De todos los que se encontraban en el lugar ella era la principiante y por dios que estaba a punto de mandar todo a la porra e irse corriendo de ahí, necesitaba un whisky, sus piernas eran gelatina en medio de un temblor. No había nada que temer era solo salir y cantar. ¿Por qué rayos aun no se le quedaba ese estúpido miedo? ¿Por qué? ¿y por qué demonios Regina se veía tan tranquila como si nada pasara? Si hasta la desgraciada se había sentado tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados pasando de la que les daba las indicaciones claro que ella tenía una experiencia que Emma no podría ni siquiera soñar, claro el mundo era cruel pero….¡por que!

-Swan— Emma sintió una mano en su hombro y respingo con nerviosismo.

-eh…¿Por qué?—

-¿Por qué de qué?—pregunto Killian. Junto con todos los demás que la miraban confusos, si hasta Regina había despegado uno de sus ojos para ver qué pasaba.

-quiero decir….¿qué pasa?—

-tu turno, sales después de mi y después sigue Regina, eres la penúltima—

Emma abrió la boca.

¡La penúltima!

Eso era un paquete demasiado Grande. La gente ya estaría envuelta en el ambiente y a la expectativa de la salida de Regina. Por no decir desesperada. Los primeros números quizá hubieran sido más fáciles. En resumen tenía que dar la actuación de su vida si no quería ser devorada viva por la crítica, y por los espectadores o peor aun….ignorada por completo, sin pena ni gloria. El fallar no era una opción. Miro con odio a sus compañeros que sin querer la habían metido en una trampa mortal.

-está bien—musito entre dientes y todos suspiraron aliviados.

-bien, el primero en salir a escena es usted joven Steven, adelante… ¿pero a donde va señorita Regina?—

-a backstage, quisiera ver y escuchar el show si le parece bien— Regina se detuvo a ver a la mujer que parecía estar sufriendo un paro cardiaco, la chica asintió y salió corriendo.

-iré a decir que le pongan unas sillas— grito antes de salir despavorida. Emma vio con fastidio como los demás lambiscones se levantaron y siguieron a Regina.

-vamos Emma—apuro Killian

-prefiero quedarme aquí a ensayar—

-no seas así, vamos a escuchar el show y a convivir—

-oh perdón, se me olvidaba que los súbditos de su majestad Regina no pueden vivir sin ella—ironizo Emma

-¿no te cayó bien?—

-killian, ni siquiera la trate, no me cae mal pero no es para ir tras ella lamiendo el suelo que ella pisa—

-Esta muchísimo más hermosa en persona, y mejor dotada—

La rubia negó con la cabeza siguiendo a las ovejas bobas. Al llegar a backstage encontró a Regina sentada mirando a la nada. Mientras ignoraba a los demás que intentaban hablarle con camaradería. Ahí estaba otra vez, la mirada entristecida. No era un engaño. Era claro. Los ojos color chocolate conectaron con los suyos, Regina la miraba con recelo y Emma se sintió desnuda e incómoda. ¿Regina se había dado cuenta que había descubierto su estado de ánimo? ¿era por eso que anteriormente quiso desviar la atención?

-vaya, para no agradarte si que te impresiono demasiado—

-disculpa—

-Regina, Regina te dejo impresionada.—contesto Killian en voz baja—es natural, conocer a una artista de esa categoría, uno quisiera preguntarle mil y un cosas, pedirle uno que otro consejo sin embargo henos aquí solo mirándola como bobos sin poder decir ni mu. –

-es….un poco intimidante—

-pues si, ¿te imaginas vivir su vida tal cual? Seria extraordinario—

-pienso que sería una pesadilla, no me gustaría ser ella en absoluto— susurro Emma mirando directamente a Regina que había vuelto a cerrar los ojos y parecía meditar en su propio mundo.

-es el precio de la fama querida— dijo killian con una sonrisa. – además ella inicio desde pequeña, no conoció otra vida más que esta, ella solo sirve para ser una maquina de canciones exitosas, y llenar estadios, hacer dinero….—

¿Hasta cuando se callarían ese par de zopencos?

Se preguntaba Regina con los ojos cerrados. Los escuchaba perfectamente aunque ellos creían en sus pequeñas mentes que estaban susurrando. Una de las desventajas de tener el oído extra fino la dotaba de la capacidad de escuchar hasta cuando una mosca zumbaba abajo del edificio donde vivía, bueno no tanto así, pero era perfectamente capaz de escuchar conversaciones como esta. Lo cual no era lo más saludable para ella. Ya que como siempre lo que escuchaba era platicas similares. Que si ella esto, que ella lo otro, que si ella era esto o aquello.

Suspiro con cansancio. y mejor decidió emplear su eficaz oído en algo más útil, escuchar el show. El primero fue nefasto, miles de errores, una voz simplona, nada de magia, o entrega. Ni siquiera su técnica entraba en la categoría poco común. Regina no le calculaba ni dos años en el ambiente.

El segundo fue aun peor, para Regina no había nada peor que un cantante sin oído, esa canción se le iba al hombre y no hacía nada al respecto.

El tercero paso sin pena ni gloria.

El cuarto. Fue una actuación medio decente. Entrego una buena voz, llego a las notas libradamente, y no se desafino. Pero para Regina eso no fue suficiente. Ella siempre fue de la idea que entregar un show, donde cantara bien era lo mínimo que se esperaba de ella. Siempre había un extra más que dar. Siempre había trabajo que hacer. Quizá era demasiado exigente y lo estaba pensando seriamente al escuchar al público animado. Pero para ella eso no era un espectáculo.

Decidió no escuchar mas basura y dejo de prestar atención al espectáculo, no era como si los poperos del momento la fueran a sorprender. Y ni que decir de la rubia que parecía un corderito en la carnicería. A la novata la podría perdonar los errores inevitables que iba a cometer. Pero los demás que tenían años de carrera esos eran inexcusables.

-bien sigo yo—menciono killian comenzando a caminar hacia el escenario.

-oh por dios- se quejo Emma juntando sus manos, al borde de un colapso. El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido. Volteo a ver a killian que ya se estaba presentando ¡y en menos de tres minutos seria ella! Trato de respirar y calmarse. Autoconvenciendose de que ella era la siguiente. Miro al público y eso le genero más pánico. Ya habían unas personas que estaban viendo el reloj y otras que tenían una cara de aburrimiento que no podían con ella.

Tomo un sorbo de agua para aplacar los nervios. Trato de ensayar la canción en su mente. Era su canción, la había escrito ella, era imposible equivocarse.

Todo iba a salir bien, todo iba a salir bien. Demonios ¿Por qué mejor no fue secretaria? Quizá podría estudiar repostería y evitarse estas cosas.

-gracias buenas noches—menciono killian por el micrófono, envió un beso a la audiencia recibiendo a cambio los gritos desaforados de las mujeres y la mirada pesada de los hombres, y emprendió el camino hacia backstage Emma camino con paso tembloroso hacia el escenario.

-bien, la siguiente cantante que les vamos a presentar es una grata revelación, una joven promesa australiana. Su primer álbum ha generado expectación en la crítica especializada. Es una combinación de….—

Emma se preguntaba por qué tanta presentación, suponía que le habían rellenado con palabras para tapar las carencias profesionales con las que contaba. Era algo obvio ya que los demás no necesitaron presentación alguna. Trago saliva para pasarse el sabor amargo que se le había anidado en la boca.

-¡Emma swan!—menciono el hombre y Emma se adentro al escenario por pura inercia, las luces le dieron en la cara de forma intensa Y por obligación mostro una encantadora sonrisa brillante que contrastaba con los nervios que se habían multiplicado. Los otros por lo menos recibieron un aplauso del público. Y con ella solo reinaba el silencio. Emma podía escuchar su corazón latir. Saludo no por ganas de recibir el calor del público. Si no por tener algo que hacer hasta llegar a su lugar. Fue peor ya que la audiencia seguía muda.

El director la saludo de beso antes de tomar su posición de nuevo. Y Emma se afianzo al micrófono como un naufrago a su salvavidas. Tomo el micrófono, y los violines comenzaron a sonar. Emma comenzó a dejar salir su voz con un poco de miedo. Pero conforme avanzaba la canción y aumentaba la música gradualmente se sintió dueña del escenario, que diablos ¡ella era la dueña del escenario por esos tres escasos minutos.!

Las sonrisas de los espectadores, y las cabezadas siguiendo la música la animaron a continuar.

Regina primero escucho los violines, y después una voz como nunca la había escuchado antes. Abrió los ojos de golpe, y se levanto del asiento. No era su imaginación. Esa voz provenía del escenario. Provenía de la joven rubia. Se dirigió a un punto donde pudiera ver que estaba ocurriendo.

La canción era en extremo sencilla y sin mucho contenido pero no importaba, tenia lo suficiente, más que suficiente para explotar la voz de…

-Emma Swan—Murmuro mientras veía atentamente a Emma con una sonrisa ligera, realmente estaba disfrutando de la canción, sus compases con las manos lo decían, y sus ligeros pasos de baile comenzaban a resaltar, Regina miro al publico que miraba el espectáculo complacido. Y la voz…..sobre todo la voz de ella, segura, potente, clara, y educada.

Las coristas hicieron lo propio cuando apoyaron a Emma con la coreografía, la rubia las miro por un momento y se adapto a ellas, se veía que estaban sintiendo la música y estaban más animadas que nunca. Esa alegría no se les escucho cuando participaron los demás cantantes. Pero Regina no podía dejar de ver a Emma

Emma Swan…. Le quedaba perfectamente el nombre. Emma se le presentaba tan hermosa como un cisne en todo su esplendor. La combinación de instrumentos con la voz de Emma le resulto perfecta. Regina no podía pensar más que en ver a la rubia, un escalofrió le recorrió completamente la espina dorsal, no pensaba ya en cosas técnicas, la cabeza ya no le daba para más que para ver la forma de cantar de esa joven novata.

Las luces le daban de lleno en la cara, y se veía resplandeciente. Regina se maravillo ante lo que veía, no era la mejor actuación, no era la voz experta, no era un show sobrio, solo era una joven chica con su amor por la música intacto, puro, sin productores o representantes que la mancharan, solo una joven presentando su trabajo por el puro gusto de que la escucharan, Emma Swan quería ser oída, quería mostrar al público algo. Y ese simple hecho lo hacía algo hermoso, lo hacía perfecto.

-muévete Emma, Muévete, haz tuyo ese escenario—pidió Regina casi como una plegaria de que la rubia tomara el lugar y enloqueciera a la gente. Regina sabía lo que era eso, y quería que la rubia lo experimentara. Tenía que ser extrema, era todo o nada. Se daba cuenta de que si Emma se contenía, no podría esperarse mucho de ella como artista. Lo había visto en incontables personas que se acomplejaban en la hora de la verdad. Cientos de cantantes que pudieron haber sido algo mas pero que no pudieron por sus demonios internos por sus inseguridades. No podía apartar la vista de encima. Algo dentro de ella se lleno de placer cuando la rubia tomo el micrófono y se separo del pedestal.

Emma comenzó a caminar por el escenario, mientras interpretaba las letras. Miro hacia algunas personas que asentían complacidas mientras seguían su ritmo. Movió sus manos siguiendo el ritmo de la canción. Para ella el hecho de que estaba cantando junto a la sinfónica nacional, en un evento cultural de alta gama, fue dejado a segundo término en su lista de cosas que le preocupaban.

El silencio se hizo presente y los instrumentos pararon. Ella canto las últimas tres palabras y las personas aplaudieron emocionadas. No tardaron en ponerse de pie. Y Emma sonrió.

-gracias—menciono con cierta timidez mientras hacia una leve inclinación. –muchas gracias— el director se bajo a despedirse de Emma que salió con la ovación del publico entre sus manos, al llegar a backstage se encontró con Regina Mills parada mirándola a los ojos intensamente con una expresión que emma no alcanzo a descifrar. ¿Envidia? ¿Celos? ¿admiración? ¿aprobación?...¿ternura?...

Grande fue la sorpresa de Emma cuando al llegar junto a ella, Regina tomo su rostro entre sus manos mirándola fijamente.

-fue increíble—susurro Regina sonriéndole acercando mas su rostro al de ella, temiendo que Emma se desvaneciera ante sus propios ojos y no volverla a ver.

Regina Paso las yemas de sus dedos por su mejilla en una simple caricia que mas que desconcertar a Emma, la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Y sus ojos color chocolate ahora enfundados en un oscuro color intenso la veían como si no la reconociera, como un ciego miraría el mundo por primera vez y lo único que quisieran grabarse fuera su rostro.

-te veías preciosa—

Sentencio Regina con la mirada fija, un poco menos intensa pero seguía ahí. Emma en lugar de sentirse cohibida, enrojecer cual tomate y separarse agradeciendo por su espacio personal como haría normalmente, solo se quedo ahí mirándola sin saber que decir, con el corazón latiéndole poderosamente, sin siquiera hacer un esfuerzo por quitársela de encima, sin querer que eso ocurriera.

-Regina Mills—se escucho por el micrófono y el público enloqueció en un sonoro rugido, Regina se separo de Emma sin quitarle la vista. Asintió y sin decir una palabra mas se encamino hacia el escenario donde su sola presencia aumento más la locura que ahí había.

Emma volteo y se encontró con más de 20 pares de ojos que la miraban como si fuera un extraterrestre. Sin siquiera parpadear. Y no los culpaba, ni ella misma sabia que rayos había pasado segundos antes. Haciendo un recuento de los daños Regina la había felicitado, de una forma bastante inusual si se le permitía agregar. Cosa que no había hecho con los dieciocho cantantes anteriores. Le había tomado del rostro, se lo había acariciado de una forma que….la había mirado de una forma que…. Había juntado su cara con la suya a un paso de…. Y le había dicho que era preciosa en un susurro que…

Emma trago saliva con nerviosismo.

Volteo a ver a Regina que ahora estaba cantando en medio del escenario con todos los reflectores puestos en ella. se movia con elegancia y clase. Era una reina. Y cantaba de una forma que tenia conmovidos a los espectadores que no concebían la sola idea de despegar su mirada de ella. Fue la única que se mantuvo en su lugar sin moverse pero Emma supo que los demás acercándose al escenario y moviéndose de una lado para el otro no habian dado lo que estaba dando Regina, ella se estaba entregando completamente, a su canción, a sus fans, a la sinfónica, los habia unificado a todos.

Y Emma comprendió ahí viéndola como idiota. El por qué esta mujer era quien era. El por qué la fama tan bien merecida. Viéndola ahí brillaba como un sol.

Lo demás fue demasiado rápido que Emma apenas y alcanzo a comprenderlo, Regina se llevo el show de eso no hubo duda y por si fuera poco cuando termino menciono un

-"el aplauso es para la sinfónica, gracias a estos músicos tan talentosos"— (algo que le gano el aplauso y la empatía de todos por si hubiera quedado alguna duda)

Todos los demás cantantes también salieron a recibir los aplausos, se tomaron de las manos y se inclinaron en agradecimiento. En cuanto tomo la mano de Regina, volteo a verla pero esta ya no le dirigió la mirada para nada. Solo miraba fijamente hacia las personas con una sonrisa.

En cuanto llegaron al backstage, sidney el representante de Regina se encargo de decirle que el edificio había sido rodeado por miles de personas y sería imposible la salida, pero que había conseguido un helicóptero y que saldrían por arriba para evitar a la multitud, y así fue como Regina envuelta entre más de diez hombretones de traje, salió por la puerta trasera, Emma que seguía los movimientos de la morena al igual que los demás, alcanzo a distinguir que Regina giraba levemente la cabeza y la miraba por última vez.

Y eso fue todo. No alcanzo a despedirse, ni a decir nada. Esa mujer, siempre rodeada de guardaespaldas, de su representante para hacerle la vida un poco más llevadera. Siempre acorralada, siempre corriendo, siempre saliendo por puertas traseras como una delincuente, un exótico pajarito de belleza y cantar únicos prisionera en una jaula de oro.

Qué triste debía ser la vida de Regina Mills.


End file.
